1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to networking and, more specifically, to performing distributed forwarding in a virtual network device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide increased network reliability, redundant switches and links are often included in a network. If a switch or link fails, a redundant switch or link, already in place within the network, is quickly enabled to replace the failed switch or link. Since the redundant switch or link is typically enabled as a replacement more quickly than the failed component can be replaced or repaired, having redundant links and/or switching provides a more reliable network.
When redundant components are included within a network, it is often desirable to be able to use the redundant components during normal network operation, before the failure of corresponding components. For example, if two links are implemented between a pair of switches, it is desirable to use both links (as opposed to leaving one link idle) to provide increased bandwidth. However, if multiple redundant links are active at the same time, management of those links may be undesirably complicated (e.g., due to the need to avoid bridging loops). This complexity extends to other situations in which multiple redundant components are used during normal operation. For example, if multiple redundant routers are simultaneously used in a network, management of the network may become more complicated due to the need to have a different point of management for each network device. As these examples show, it is desirable to be able to reduce the complexities that arise due to the use of multiple redundant components in a network.